Past Present and Future
by csquared713
Summary: Everyone has a past. Melody Blake doesn't want anyone to know hers, but she meets the charming James Potter and everything comes unraveled. Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the plot and some characters. Everything recognizable belongs to the wonderful J.K. Rowling. Please Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing except the plot and some of the characters. Everything else belongs to the wonderful J.K. Rowling.**

CHAPTER 1

I stepped through the great oak doors and heard them shut behind me with a dull thud. '_Well_,' I thought to myself, _'this is it_.' I proceeded to walk through the corridors admiring the paintings and trying to find my way to the headmistress' office. This place was so big! All of the sudden, two boys came tearing around the corner with impish grins on their faces. They grabbed me and shoved me roughly into a broom closet with them that was hardly big enough for one person let alone three! I started to say something about just how rude they were, when one of them covered my mouth with their hand. Then he slowly leaned in and whispered,

"Sorry about all this. We just didn't want you to get into trouble for our misdeeds, and Filch is right around the corner."

Who or what Filch was I had no idea, but I certainly didn't want to get into trouble on my first day here, so I went along with their plan to keep me out of trouble. The second boy was fiddling with some parchment and his wand. I heard him whisper something and then lit his wand up. After what seemed like an eternity of silence, the boy with the parchment spoke.

"Filch is on the third floor. If we go now, we'll be fine."

How he knew that was beyond me, but they finally opened the door and let us all out. As we stepped out, I got a good look at both of them. They were both fairly tall and pretty good looking. One had fiery red hair and the other had a messy mop of black hair. They seemed to be about my age.

"We're really, really sorry about that," the boy with black hair said to me.

"Yeah," chimed in the other, "we didn't mean to scare you either."

"It's alright," I replied with a small smile. Then I had an idea. "But you can repay me by helping me find the headmistress' office."

They both grinned. Boy they had nice smiles.

"Absolutely," they replied at the same time.

We began walking in the opposite direction that I had been earlier.

"I'm James," the black haired boy told me. "James Potter. And this is my cousin Fred Weasley."

"Pleasure to meet you," I replied. "I'm Melody Blake."

"What year are you in?" Fred asked me.

"I'm a sixth year."

"No way! Us too!"

"How come we've never seen you around before?" James questioned.

"I just transferred here from South Point. My family moved to England so it was more convenient for me to come here than travel back and forth from England to Virginia where my old school is."

"Gotcha. Well that makes perfect sense. Hey, maybe we'll be in the same house! Have you been sorted yet?"

"Nope. That's one reason I have to go see Professor McGonagall right now."

We walked and talked for a while longer, mostly them talking and telling me the history of this huge place. Finally we got to another set of dark brown doors.

"Well this is it." James stated.

"How do I get inside?" I wondered aloud.

At that very moment the doors opened and a very stern looking woman was revealed. Her hair was pulled into a very tight bun and she didn't look like she ever smiled. My palms suddenly got sweaty and my heart started racing. I was getting nervous again. '_Mel, you can do this_,' I thought to myself. '_No one knows my background. They'll accept me for whoever I choose to be_.' My little pep talk wasn't working so well. I was still super nervous.

"Ah. You must be Ms. Blake," the stern lady said, her face relaxing a little.

"Um, yes," I replied in a barely audible whisper.

"Well there's no reason to be afraid. I'm Professor McGonagall. Please follow me." She then shot a pointed look at James and Fred. "You two need to come as well. If you haven't forgotten, we have a detention to discuss once I'm done orienting Ms. Blake."

We walked up a winding staircase that made me rather dizzy. Finally we approached a second set of doors that opened up right before our eyes. We walked into a circular office that was lined with paintings of people I could only assume were previous headmasters of the school. They were all whispering to each other, like this was something that had never happened before, which, maybe it hadn't.

Professor McGonagall walked behind a glass case filled with curious objects and returned with a tattered looking hat.

"This is our sorting hat," she said sternly. I was starting to think that she only had one emotion. Stern. "I am going to place it on your head and it will inform us of what house you should join."

And without waiting for a response from me, she promptly put the hat on my head.

"_Hmm…_" said the hat. "_You're older than most students I sort. But I still have no idea where to put you. You have a brilliant mind, a want to be accepted, and you're very, very loyal. But none of those seem quite right for you. Ah, yes. Looking deeper I think I have found the very place for you. It better be _GRYFFINDOR!"

The hat shouted this last word. I don't think it realized that there were only four of us in the room and we could all hear him quite clearly. I stole a glance at Fred and James as Professor McGonagall took the hat off of my head. They both had giant grins on their faces. I took this as a sign that they were in Gryffindor as well.

"Well, that's that. Curfew is at 10:00 Monday through Thursday; 12:00 Friday through Sunday. Do you have any questions for me?"

I did have one burning question, but I didn't want to look stupid in front of my headmistress, so instead I looked at her and said: "At South Point they had us write essays over the summer but I'm not sure if they are the same topics that your students had to write on. Should I rewrite my essays to match the topics here or just turn them in as is?"

"You may just turn them in as is. I will inform your professors of that. Here is your schedule," she handed me a piece of parchment. "Classes start on Monday. If you wish to try out for the Gryffindor Quidditch team, please give your name to Professor Longbottom."

"Wonderful. Thank you."

Professor McGonagall now directed her gaze to the two boys.

"Stop your gaping. Girls can try out for house teams, it just hasn't happened since Ginny Weasley was here. Now, to other matters. Your remaining detentions will take place on Thursday nights at 7 o'clock for the next three Thursdays. You will be helping Mr. Filch with any tasks he needs. In the meantime," she pressed on, sensing groans coming from James and Fred, "if you will please escort Ms. Blake to the common room and help her out during the next few days, we will forget about the prank you just played on Mr. Filch."

"Absolutely Professor," they said at the same time. I swear they should be twins they do that so often. "Have a nice night." With that last statement, they started to direct me out of the office.

"One more thing." We all turned around. "Welcome to Hogwarts, Ms. Blake," she smiled.

"Thank you very much."

We went flying down the stairs, not literally of course since we didn't have any brooms, as fast as we could. We took multiple turns and climbed way too many flights of stairs. When they slowed down a bit I finally got the courage to ask the question that had been on my mind since I got sorted.

"Can I ask you guys something?"

"Absolutely Mel Bell."

Well that was strange. I hardly knew these guys and they had already given me a nickname. A rather old nickname that I hadn't been called since I was 10, but they didn't know that I reminded myself.

"What are the different houses like?"

"Well," Fred replied, "There's Ravenclaw…"

"That's for the super smart people," James interjected. "We have two cousins, Molly and Rose, in that house."

"Then there's Hufflepuff…"

"That's where the loyal and true friends go. We usually tease Louis and Hugo and Lilly that that's where the people who don't fit into any other house go."

"And Slytherin…"

"That's Gryffindor's biggest rival, where the cunning and coy people go. That where Albus and Roxy are. Roxy's Fred's twin sister."

"And last, but not least, there's Gryffindor."

"That's the best house ever. It's for the brave people…"

But I didn't hear the rest of what James said. I had stopped dead in my tracks without even realizing it.

"What's up?" James asked me. When I didn't reply he knocked on my head and said, "Heeeellllooooo? Anyone in there?"

"Sorry," I replied hastily. "You said Gryffindor is for brave people? How did I get put in there? I'm the biggest wimp ever!"

"Obviously not," Fred said. "Sometimes the Sorting Hat sees things we don't. You'll be just fine. Don't you worry a bit." He gave me an encouraging smile.

"Okay…." I still wasn't so sure about this whole thing, but I was going to do my best to stay positive about it all.

We finally reached the Gryffindor portrait. We walked into the most gorgeous common room I'd ever seen, and I'd seen them all at South Point.

"Girls dorms are upstairs to the right." Fred informed me.

"We'd take you up there, but we aren't allowed. The girls in your dorm are super nice though. Don't worry."

"Thanks for your help."

"Anytime!" James said enthusiastically. "Meet us down here tomorrow morning and we can introduce you to everyone! It'll be so much fun!"

I was starting to get used to the fact that James was very enthusiastic about a lot of small things, but I agreed. After all, it couldn't hurt to try and get to know some new people. I slowly made my way up the stairs and found my dorm room. As I opened the door, I heard squeals of delight. '_Oh goodness. This is going to take some getting used to_."

**Please review! I'd love your thoughts and input! Thanks to all! Don't judge too harshly. I'm new here.**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing except the plot and some of the characters. Everything else belongs to the wonderful J.K. Rowling.**

CHAPTER 2

Fred and I made our way up the stairs to the boys' dormitory. Boy, what a night it had been. Played and awesome prank, met a super cute new girl, made friends with said cute girl, and got out of detention; plus, we didn't even get caught playing our prank. Sam and Dylan were going to be so jealous they decided not to come with us. We opened the door to our room and were immediately interrogated by the other two that stayed behind.

"Where have you been?"

"Did you get caught?"

"What the heck took you so long?"

"Did you pull it off?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Slow down boys," Fred said. "One question at a time please."

Dylan spoke up first. "Did you pull it off?"

Obviously that was the most important question.

"Heck yeah we did!" I replied giving Fred a high five.

"What took you guys so long?" Now it was Sam's turn to question us.

"Well…" Fred began, "We met a girl. And boy is she gorgeous!"

"What?"

"Who is she?"

"How old?"

"Haven't we already met all of the girls here?"

They were talking all at once again and it was driving me nuts.

"Guys, slow down and shut up for like five minutes and we'll tell you!" Apparently they were driving Fred nuts as well.

"There's a new girl. She just transferred here from South Point in Virginia. She's a sixth year like us and just got sorted into Gryffindor. Her name is Melody Blake and she is the most gorgeous girl I've ever met."

"So how'd you meet her?" Sam asked.

Between Fred and I, we gave them the whole story. By the end of it, Dylan looked really pale. I was starting to wonder if he had forgotten how to speak. But then he spoke up in a shaky voice.

"What did you say her name was?"

"Melody Blake," Fred told him, matter of factly.

"Oh. Okay," Dylan replied looking paler still.

"Hey Dyl," Sam spoke for the first time in over an hour. "What's up? You look like you're going to pass out. What's wrong?"

"N-no-nothing," Dylan sputtered.

I was seriously worried about him now. "Well maybe we should all get some sleep. I'll see you guys in the morning," I said, climbing into bed.

"'Night," everyone but Dylan replied.

The next morning I was the first one up. That was new. I'm never the first one up. Dylan's always the first one up. Maybe he really didn't feel good. I got dressed and went down into the common room to wait for everyone else. Within 20 minutes everyone from my dorm, including Dylan still pale, was downstairs. While we were waiting for Melody, I took a good look at my roommates. Fred was tall and skinny with the signature Weasley hair. He looks just like his namesake, our uncle Fred who had died in the war. Sam Thomas was a bit shorter than Fred with blond hair and "the most gorgeous" (according to my cousin Rose) blue eyes. My third and final roommate was Dylan Adams. He was usually very tan with a long brown surfer boy shag and bright green eyes. He grew up in Florida so the "surfer boy shag" was natural for him to have. These three boys had been my best friends since we met.

I heard the sound of giggles coming from the stairway leading up to the girls' dormitories. I could only assume that was Melody and the other sixth year girls, Jessie, Blair, and Annie. They were all dressed in jeans and looked ready for the day, looking beautiful as usual. Jessie Thomas, Sam's twin, had her long blond hair down and curled in perfect loose curls. Blair Anderton had her brown hair pulled up in a high ponytail, like always. I don't think I've ever seen her hair in anything but a ponytail, but it looked good that way. Annie Finnegan had her strawberry blond hair pulled halfway back into a clip. And then there was Melody. Ever since I had seen her last night I had decided that she was the prettiest girl I had ever seen. Her long caramel colored hair reached midway down her back and was pin straight. Her brown eyes had flecks of gold in them. She was so pretty.

"Hiya ladies!" Fred said a little too enthusiastically for it to be morning.

"He-ey!" Blair responded just as enthusiastically.

"I assume you haven't met Melody," Jessie said, sharing a secret smile with Melody.

"Actually, Fred and I have," I said chiming in and putting my arm around Melody. "We met last night. I guess you could say we're pretty much dating now." I gave Melody a nice wink. She returned it slyly.

"Haha yep. James and I are totally dating now." She put her arm around my waist. She was totally good at this whole going with the flow thing, and I totally loved it. Although now that I got a closer look at her, she looked paler than last night. Was there something going around that was making both her and Dylan sick?

True to my promise to her, I started introducing her to the other guys in my room.

"Melody, this is Sam Thomas."

"Pleasure to meet you," Sam said wiggling his eyebrows at her.

"Haha thanks. It's great to meet you too," she said with a tinkling giggle. Man, I liked her more and more every minute.

"And this…" I said turning around to face Dylan, "this is Dylan Adams."

"Nice to meet you," they said at the same time not meeting each other's eyes. Something weird was going on here. Dylan was usually thrilled to meet new girls. I was going to have to ask him about that later…


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything except the plot and some of the characters. Everything else belongs to the wonderful J.K. Rowling.**

CHAPTER 3

As I came down the stairs with my roommates the next morning, I saw him. Dylan Adams. What the heck was he doing here? This was supposed to be a fresh start. No one here was supposed to know me. Well, I wasn't going to let him ruin everything. I'll just pretend I don't know him. That's the best plan. Where had he been for the past seven years anyway? No one has heard from him or his family since they disappeared, so why should I talk to him now?

I was aware of the conversation around me, but I couldn't participate. Then I was aware of Jessie smiling, so naturally I smiled back. I still had no idea what the conversation was about, but I was aware that James was walking toward me saying something. I vaguely heard him saying that he was dating me as he gave me a wink. I hurriedly returned it and went along with the whole joke. James then went and introduced me to his roommate Sam. He was pretty cute. And he was Jessie's twin.

Then he took me over to Dylan. Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap! What was I supposed to do? Maybe he didn't remember me. That would be good.

"And this…" James said, pulling me out of my thoughts. "This is Dylan Adams."

"Nice to meet you," I said quickly not meeting his eyes.

There was an awkward pause, during which neither of us looked at each other. So much for him not remembering me. I couldn't take this anymore right now.

I grabbed James' arm and turned to him. "Let's go get breakfast! I'm starving!"

He gave me a surprised look but went along with him as I pulled his arm and went running out of the portrait hole. He led me down to the Great Hall. It was so huge! I was so excited. And I really was hungry.

"C'mon!" James said tugging me along. "We never sit at our own house table. No one cares where we sit so we always sit with the rest of our cousins wherever they may be."

I followed him over to a table that was closest to the door we just entered through.

"I'll introduce you to everyone. Don't worry one bit," he said giving me a huge grin. I gave him a small one in return as we sat down in the middle of a large group of people.

"Hey James. Who's this?" That question came from everyone at the table.

"Hey guys! This is my new friend Melody Blake. She just transferred here from South Point, so I expect you all to be nice to her. She's a sixth year Gryffindor like me and Fred."

"Pleasure to meet you," was the response that came from everyone.

"Okay," James said to me as everyone else dug into their breakfast. "That guy right there, that looks kinda like me," he pointed to a boy that had the same messy black hair and green eyes as James, "That's my little brother Albus. He's a fifth year in Slytherin. Next to him," now he pointed to a girl with long red hair, "is Roxy. She's Fred's twin sister; also in Slytherin. Got that so far?"

"Umm…I think so. Do I have to remember everyone's names right off the bat?" I asked suddenly quite nervous about remembering all of these names.

James chuckled, "Of course not! That's way too many names to remember the first time you're told."

"Whew. I was rather worried there for a second."

"No need to worry Mel. We'll take care of you here. Friends equal family in our book. Next to Roxy is Rose; she's a fifth year in Ravenclaw. I would advise you not to call her Rosie…she doesn't like that very much. Next to her is my little sister Lily. She's a fourth year in Hufflepuff. On Lily's other side is Molly. She's a seventh year in Ravenclaw." He paused to take a gulp of pumpkin juice and then turned to our side of the table and continued, "Next to you is Louis. He's a fourth year in Hufflepuff and on his other side is Hugo who is also a fourth year in Hufflepuff. On Hugo's other side is Dominique. She's a seventh year in Gryffindor. She's the prefect. And lastly this blondie here that just sauntered in on my other side is Scorpious. He's a fifth year in Gryffindor and a fantastic chaser. He's not blood related to any of us, but he might as well be.

"Think you got all of that?" He gave me that lopsided grin of his.

"Well….I got that you have a rather large family and it's going to take me quite a while to remember all of their names, but I will try my very best," I gave him a bright grin. Oh boy did I have a lot of work in front of me.

"Hey James," the blond boy called Scorpion or something like that said. "When are Quidditch tryouts?"

"Saturday."

"Are you kidding? That's so soon!"

"Well it was either then or in the middle of October."

The blond kid sighed. "I suppose that makes sense. But that's so soon!"

"Well we want to have the opportunity to train our team a lot to work together so we can beat Slytherin right?"

"I guess that's true. I mean we have to find new chasers and a new seeker."

"You need a seeker?" I suddenly got really excited. Seeker is the position I played at South Point!

"Yeah! Are you considering trying out?" James asked me.

"Well…I was thinking about it. Is that allowed?"

"Yeah! You heard McGonagall last night. She said you just have to give your name to Neville! I'll take you to see him later if you want to try out."

"I'd love that. Thanks!" I paused and then thought about something that was something I needed to ask James. "Is Dylan on the team?" I asked in a super quiet voice.

"He was last year, yeah. Is that going to be a problem? I mean there aren't supposed to be any relationships on the team," he wiggled his eyebrows at me and winked, "so if you're thinking about dating him, and you both make the team, that's a no-no."

"I definitely wasn't thinking about dating him, so you don't have to worry about that. Let's go see whoever I have to give my name to right now!"

"Haha okay! You are way too excited about this whole thing aren't you?"

"A little, but it's good to be excited right?"  
"If you say so." He gave me one of those lopsided grins again. Dang, I was falling for him fast. This could be problematic.

**Please read and review! I'd love some feedback!**


End file.
